


Get Off to Sleep

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Kisses, Tender Sex, Tenderfuck, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When another nightmare wakes Keith in the middle of the night, Shiro reminds him that he's still here and comforts him back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Off to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I promised some Sheith tenderfucks so here we are. I couldn't resist writing some sweet hurt/comfort. Enjoy~

Keith’s throat burns when he wakes up in the middle of the night in the middle of a choked scream. His face feels wet and his eyes tired, eyelids heavy with sleep and stinging from tears. He’s had the same dream again. It’s the same one that wakes him up in the middle of the night, the one that tells him that he’s alone _again_ in the same cabin, the one that tells him that he’ll always be alone.

He can feel the wet of the tears down his face. They’re cold now, drying on his cheeks as his eyes blink and adjust to the darkness. In the black he can’t tell where he is, but it doesn’t smell like the memories that haunt him. Instead it smells of freshly washed sheets, the suds of a long shower, sweat, and the slightest hint of aftershave. Every part of it smells of comfort and home, but it’s not until a warm hand slides across his back does he realise he’s truly safe.

"Another dream?" Shiro's soothing voice calls over Keith's shoulder. Eyes still closed, the sound feels like a caress over his skin, seeming to pull him into another dream. This one seems so much softer, sweeter, and Keith has to stop himself from balling up and trying protect himself from the expected fall, where all of it fades away to reveal he’s simply been hoping again.

Yet, despite the fear, Keith lets himself indulge in the next dream he finds himself in. He hums in answer and rolls back just enough to glance over his shoulder. He can make out the shape of a man next to him. The scent of aftershave wafts from him. Sweet and earthy with just a hint of floral, it lulls Keith’s breathing into something softer, calmer, tracing its way across his skin. He rolls over towards it and finds himself met with the outlines of Shiro's warm sleepy eyes and worried smile.

Dropping his eyes down to the gathering of sheets between them, Keith nods and admits to himself he might be awake after all. The dreams have haunted for too long with hopes of Shiro's return. Even with the man before him, with years passed, he finds himself dreaming of worry, of hope, of loss. His body curls to choke on another sob as the memories of his dream wash over him.

Shiro's hand finds his cheek, warm flesh against the cold wet. "I'm here," he says with an exhale, breathing his words into life. They sound like a sweet song to Keith's ears and while his face moves to cry at the kind tint he hears, his features stop at the ginger touch of Shiro's lips against his. The kiss is dry and full with the remnants of sleep, passing in a brief moment like soft sigh.

Keith hums through the smile that takes to his face. It's too early to speak, his throat sore and tight from silent screaming in his sleep. He presses himself forward, shuffling across the bed and up against Shiro. Feeling cold and wanting comfort, he sighs at the shudder that runs through him when Shiro's body heat finds the lack of warmth in his.

The hand on his face trails down his neck like a ribbon across skin, moving down across his chest to finally hover at his waist. It then pulls Keith further into that place between Shiro's arms, against his chest, where scent and warmth meet with the calming beat of his heart. Breathing him in, Keith feels a different kind of heat running through his body, wanting more, wanting Shiro with every little shuffle forward he can manage.

Keith's breath hitches when his crotch feels something brush against it. His eyes close to let that shiver work through him, weaken him, and bring him to where he wants to know that feeling again. He tests a movement of his hips while he opens his eyes and searches over Shiro's face, finding a patient gaze and parted lips. While the darkness conceals most of his features, it cannot mask the slow, heavy breaths escaping from him nor the hard bulge that meets Keith halfway.

Shiro's length rubs against him as he rubs against it, surrounded by grateful sighs and weak gasps. Keith presses against it again, slowly, firmly, working himself up until a shiver runs through him. He doesn't know when he became this hard or when he got this needy, but he knows he wants to feel so much more of Shiro now.

Keith's hand reaches up to pull Shiro's face to his, meeting in an open mouthed kiss. Shiro hums against him, tongue flitting between movements of their lips, alternating with sighs as his hand drops away. Keith leans into the kiss, pressing as much of himself against Shiro as he can, wanting to melt completely into the moment.

Sinking further into the kiss, Keith's breath hitches when Shiro's hand delves below the hem of his pants. His fingers brush over the tip of Keith's dick before exposing him completely. Shiro's touch is gentle, teasing, stroking up the underside of Keith's length until pleased moans filled the air. He slips his fingers around its girth and takes to the motions with a firm but persistent ardor. All the while Shiro rolls his own hips against the dick firmly in his grasp.

The tension of painful memories and the stress of haunting dreams falls away to the sensation pulsing through Keith. His eyes close, lips working against Shiro between gasps, and his hips move with a hesitant shake, slowly fucking the warm hand gripped around him. The closeness and the heat and the touch of Shiro's breath across his skin fills his mind and fades everything else into grey whispers.

Shiro's hand disappears and Keith humps the air, rubbing against the sheets strewn below and between them. He can’t help but whine at the sudden lack of sensation on his dick. Breaking away from kisses, he traces and presses his lips against sweat-covered skin, burying his face in Shiro's neck. A groan answers him, vibrating against Keith's lips, and a hand returns to Keith's dick. Clasping around it loosely with a finger, it draws him up against the hot touch of Shiro's exposed length.

Keith shudders and whines, shuffling closer and running his hand through Shiro's hair. His other arm lays pinned beneath him, forgotten by his mindless need to buck against the hot dripping cock before him. He can't tell whether the wet slick covering him is his own or Shiro's at this point, nor does he care. It adds to the sensation, drawing huffs out of him with every pass up and down. Shiro's hand guides them together, adding friction and pressure over the heads, thumbing through the precum across both of their slits.

All Keith can do is feel and kiss and moan against Shiro. Not a word passes between them but the sheets move around them like waves, their hips making ripples in the bed with every roll. The sea they create builds, a storm approaching as the clouds in their minds gather. Through all of the mess, the churning and the rolling, Keith can feel every groan Shiro makes like distant thunder. He muffles himself with the crook of Keith's neck, prompting Keith to moan in answer.

"Keith..." Shiro whispers in his ear, breath burning as it passes across Keith's neck. His hand lets go of them both and grabs onto Keith's hip in their place. With a rough pull, he brings them both together, dicks pressed between the two of them. Legs entwine in the subdued chaos. Keith brings his knee to Shiro's hip and Shiro's moves over Keith's other leg, trying in their desperate, awkward motions to find leverage.

They move in jolts and shudders, sighing and breathing heavily to the sounds of the sheets sliding back and forth. Amongst it all, Keith feels so wanted and overwhelmed, soothing the worries of a dream he has almost forgotten. Shiro is here with him, touching, kissing, pressed up against him, and there's no way his mind can deny that now. The ease of it all relaxes his body under Shiro's hand that begins roam across his body.

As the edge nears, Keith brings his mouth back to Shiro's and he draws out groans with alternating kisses and rolls of his hips. Keith is close now, so close, and murmurs to Shiro in muffled gibberish, unable to form words. His muscles tense, a shudder running through him as the pain in his throat is stoked by heavy breathing. His hand grips into Shiro's hair, tight, needy, and he moans into Shiro’s kisses when he comes with a jolt of his hips.

Their dicks pressed between them, they’re quickly coated with Keith's cum. The warm sticky mess only enhances the sound of Shiro's thrusts. Their clothes are undoubtedly a mess, but neither of them stop. Instead they sigh, deepening the kiss in the dark, and grab at each other until Shiro grunts and comes with his head thrown back. His parted lips are all Keith can see for a moment until Shiro's head rests against his again.

For countless moments, they lay there, lost between the sounds of their panting and a shuffling of limbs. Keith feels spent but warm, finding a blissful feeling now courses through him where worry once lay. There's a kiss to his nose then, followed by one to the edge of his lips. He smiles with his eyes closed and blesses the moment of quiet and how safe he feels right here, knowing Shiro's with him.

His own breath whistles out his nose when his eyelids grow heavy and his mouth closes. The air fills his lungs and carries the scent of aftershave, sweat, and freshly soiled sheets. He's vaguely aware of the movement of Shiro's silhouette over him and the touch of something wet working its way across his clothes, his belly, and the sheets. Shiro says nothing, guiding a gentle hand across his side from his hip to his shoulder.

Keith's eyes close again with another smile and he thanks the peace that wraps its way around him when Shiro moves back beside him and grabs his hand. Their fingers intertwine against the silken touch of warm sheets and Keith finds himself content. Shiro is here, he's not alone, and the meeting of their skin brings him comfort in ways he can't describe. Being with Shiro is better than dreams and he thinks, maybe, he won't ever have to be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/150067699292/get-off-to-sleep-nsfw).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
